


One Word Drabbles

by stitchez



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchez/pseuds/stitchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I dug up in the dusty folders of my laptop, I had a long list of words and was trying to write up something short for each one. Hopefully I can get back to doing this.</p>
<p>Mostly going to be pretty vague things, though if pairings or warning or anything pop up I'll be sure to add them.</p>
<p>I do have a list but feel free to suggest words/prompts/characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devil

**#1 - Devil**

 

When one has the power of the Devil and the yell of a King, they are sure to go places and they are sure to meet amazing people. It was just a fact of life that those with potential to fulfill his goal and with dreams just as high would gather around him.

 

The World's Greatest. That was what they all wanted. Musician, Shipwright, Archaeologist, Doctor, Chef, Sniper, Navigator, Swordsman, and the Pirate King. They strove to be the best in all the seas, to prove themselves worthy to someone, anyone or everyone.

 

With a devil of a captain and a hell of a crew now all linked by their dreams there was no doubt that, one day, they would all succeed.

 


	2. Fire

#2 – Fireball

In the kitchen he moved with the grace and purpose of a seasoned chef. Chopping, slicing, sauteing like he had been doing it his entire life – mostly because he had. His kitchen and his hands were his life, they brought joy and food to a world that needed it, his nakama were the joy in his life the ones he brought joy to with his delicious meals. His legs were his power, the shield for his hands, they protected his instruments of joy by becoming weapons themselves.

So when something threatened the things he loved – his hands, his kitchen, his nakama – he turned to the offense, spinning and spinning and spinning until anyone not accustomed to the burning heat from a stove or the waves of scorching air from the oven might have died from the heat of the friction created. And then he kept spinning until his legs were a pair of fiery weapons from hell and, with a solid blow, his enemy burst into flames, caught in an inferno that left them burned far more than any would think possible from a simple kick.

His hands were life life, his nakama were his life, and if you messed with either his legs were your personal ticket to a hellish demise.


End file.
